


Mum Knows Best

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely walks aren't fun when you have to wear a stupid yellow raincoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mum Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: raincoat and Wellington boots

Sebastian grumbled and kicked a stone lying on the path. It was totally unfair. Of course, the weather was different here: much much colder and it rained a lot. But rain stopped right now and he really didn’t need to wear his yellow raincoat and Wellington boots - they made him look like an idiot. He had to put them nevertheless or otherwise he couldn’t go outside. That was what his mum said. Seb sighed. Well, at least she understood he was big enough to play alone.

He continued walking down the path, observing the world around him. It was so different, so unusual, so, so… exotic. The trees, the flowers, the small birds he could see every now and then. This moss, for instance. Sebastian nudged it with the tip of his shoe. It was funny - so soft and sponge-like. Running over it barefooted must be awesome. He stepped on it delicately when the crack of breaking sticks made him jump. Seb turned and came face to face with another child.

A boy - at least Sebastian hoped it was a boy - had a mass of longish dark hair and big brown eyes, contrasting with the paleness of his skin. He was small and skinny clad in a big grey jumper which almost reached his knees and right now was staring at Sebastian with slightly parted lips.

‘Are you,’ the boy finally asked, his voice heavy with a strange accent, ‘are you an alien?’

 _What?_ Seb frowned.

‘Are you an extraterrestrial being?’ The boy rephrased his question, tilting his head slightly.

 _No,_ Sebastian shook his head, _I’m as much of an alien as you are._

The boy stared at him without blinking.

‘You look strange.’

 _Well, it doesn't make me an alien,_ Seb folded his arms on his chest, _If I am an alien then you’re a fairy. And you aren’t, are you?_ He added after a moment of hesitation.

‘No, I’m not. Fairies aren’t real,’ the boy stated matter-of-factly. Seb blushed.

 _Y-Yeah, I know_ , he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The boy stared at him for a few moments. It was a bit unsettling. Sebastian swallowed loudly.

 _Um, now that we know we’re both humans, um… My name’s Sebastian_ , he reached out his hand, just like his father did when he met new people. The boy eyed it curiously. Y _ou are supposed to shake my hand._

‘Oh,’ the boy delicately took Sebastian’s hand, ‘I’m Jim.’

 _Nice to meet you, Jim,_ Seb smiled.

‘What are you wearing?’ The boy - Jim - asked still holding Sebastian’s hand.

 _Oh, this,_ the blond looked at his outfit, _It’s my raincoat. And Wellington boots,_ he wriggled his toes, _My mum tells me to wear them when it’s raining._

‘But it’s not raining right now,’ Jim tilted his head again.

 _I know,_ Sebastian whined, _but that’s how mums are, right? Always worrying and telling you what to do. And totally forgetting that you’re ten or eight or…_

‘Six?’ Jim suggested shyly.

 _Or six,_ Sebastian nodded.

The smaller boy smiled slightly.

‘I think you’re right. So,’ he added quickly, ‘do you want to play? I know a really good spot for hide and seek.’

Seb smiled broadly and nodded. It seemed that he wasn’t going to play alone this time.


End file.
